


sleepy noodle

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anaroceit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Deceit Sanders is a Blanket Thief, Deceit Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Sleep, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit steals all the blankets.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	sleepy noodle

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short jald;fjal;dja

Deceit yawns hugely, covering his mouth with one yellow sweater-pawed hand. The spring sun shimmers through his window, washing his bed in pastel lemon. It's a beautiful day, the kind of day where you'd want to spend as much time outside in it as you could.

Well. If you were anyone but Deceit, that is.

"Wake up, my scale-studded beauty," Roman says, coming in and dropping a kiss on the top of Deceit's head. Deceit scrunches his nose, shaking his head and making his hair go flying.

"Sleep," he complains loudly. "I'd rather sleep." 

"Thomas is awake," his other boyfriend, Virgil, says, joining them and dropping one hand in his unruly hair and scratching lightly at his scalp, making Deceit relax against him. 

"That's nice for him," Deceit says, placid. "Doesn't mean that I have to be awake."

"Remus will be disappointed," Virgil coaxes, switching tactics. "He wanted to show you his new garden. I heard he got some new foxglove plants!"

"He knows me, Virge," Dee grumbles. "He won't be expecting me for another three or four hours, at _least_." Roman and Virgil exchange a rueful glance, and Deceit can tell that he's won that round, at least. Good.

"You need to eat?" Roman takes a stab at it next. Dee shrugs philosophically, reclaiming his pillow.

"I can get breakfast in an hour or two," Deceit says. "Nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people eat a late breakfast."

"Dee Dee, not to contradict you or anything, because my sleep schedule is utter shit and I'm the world's biggest hypocrite, but it's noon," Virgil points out. Dee smiles beatifically at him.

"Yes, and you've just admitted you're a massive hypocrite," Deceit says. "Therefore, I fail to see your point." He snuggles deeper into the crumpled heap of blankets, another yawn cracking his jaw.

"Point," Virgil says. "Okay, okay, danger noodle, I get it. In fact-" Virgil lies back down, spooning Dee. A smile creeps across Deceit's mouth when he feels Virgil press up against him, settling an arm over his stomach.

"If you can't beat them, join them?" Roman says. "But only an hour or so."

"Deal," Deceit says sleepily. Roman brackets him, ensuring that every bit of him is cozy and warm, for once.

"I like this," Dee says, stifling another yawn. "We should do it more often."

"Yes, we should," Virgil agrees, his breath stirring Deceit's hair. He smells vaguely of cinnamon. "Uh, Dee?"

"What?" Deceit asks, curling up in the fetal position, blankets pulled up to his neck.

"Can I get a blanket? You kinda borrowed them all." Deceit thinks for a moment, tapping one finger against his chin.

"No," he decides. "Get your own."

Roman hits him in the face with a throw pillow.


End file.
